What Have We Done
by moonlight-rider44
Summary: What happens when both Ren and Kyoko are a bit to drunk for their own good? Full of Ren/Kyoko fluff, at least the first chapter. Who knows what may happen later
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so criticism is appreciated. If I should continue with the story, please tell me.**

**

* * *

**

"Ren…" Kyoko cooed into his ear as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her warm breath on his neck coupled with the alcohol in his system dismissed all thoughts of restraint. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you to," he said as he began to unzip her dress…..

* * *

The next morning Ren woke to find the woman of his dreams curled up by his side. The early morning sun leaking in through the curtains only added to her radiance, and he smiled at the sight of her. Then came the memories of the past night and he found himself grinning from ear to ear despite his miserable headache.

He looked over at the clock and sighed deeply. He had dreaded leaving her. Now he loathed the idea of it, but it couldn't be helped. He had work to do back in Japan. He reached over to caress her cheek gently before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and getting out of bed. Kyoko didn't stir.

* * *

Kyoko woke up with a massive headache and Ren no where in sight. She sat up groggily and looked around, trying to remember where she was. This wasn't her hotel room. She remembered being at he cast party for _. She had been drinking a bit and Ren had offered to walk her back to her room. Ren…. She remembered now. This was his room and they had… Kyoko blushed like mad at the thought of it. She turned even more red upon turning to find her discarded dress laying neatly over the back of a chair along with her undergarments. He must have picked them up off the floor this morning..

She turned to get out of bed but she did so to quickly and the dizziness forced her to lay back down. Her head was pounding. She looked over at the bedside table to find a glass of water with some aspirin and a note that said simply 'To help with the headache'. It was Ren's handwriting. Kyoko smiled and took the medicine.

Only after this did she become aware of the sound of the shower running. She wasn't sure if she realized this because she was more aware now or because it had just turned off. Then it hit her. The shower turned off. Ren was coming! She had just enough time to cover herself with the blanket before he stepped out of the bathroom with naught but a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looks over at her and smiles. "Ah, you're awake. Good." Kyoko was on the verge of exploding from embarrassment. "Yes, so I am.." she laughed nervously. Ren looks at her questioningly, "What's wrong?" He sits down beside her and places his hand on her forehead which was now warm and reddening more by the second. "Are you feeling ill?" She shook her head frantically, "No, no. I'm fine, Tsuruga-san. Don't worry." She then for some reason became very interested in her hands.

Ren sensed her nervousness and he hated it. Something had to be done. "Kyoko." No sooner had she lifted her eyes then she felt Ren's lips presses firmly against her own. The kiss was sweet and gentle; so different from the kisses of last night but amazing all the same. She enjoyed it so much, when Ren pulled away she followed him. He was immensely surprised but not at all displeased. He continued to kiss her wrapping his arms around her slender form and pulling her closer to him.

His touch intoxicated her. The feeling of his bare chest pressed against her own was more than she could handle but she couldn't stop herself. She loved his closeness. She loved the warmth of his body against hers and the comfort it brought. She loved the movement of his lips over her skin and the gentle caressing of his hands as he laid her down in the bed again, never breaking contact with her. Eventually they was forced to stop because they were both so out of breath. Ren leaned over to whisper in her ear, "My name is Ren." Kyoko looked at him in utter confusion for a few moments then the realization dawned on her.

"Say it," he commanded. "Ren-san," she said. Ren sighed. "Really, Kyoko? Don't you think we're past the honorifics?" he said as he kissed her lightly. She blushed crimson, "Ren.."

"Good girl. Again." "Ren" "One more time" "Ren"

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Once more." "Ren! why are you making me say it so many times?"

He lets out a soft chuckle, "Because I love hearing you say my name. It sounds so much nicer when you say it." Kyoko blushes harder. Ren just smiles and decided it's a good time to get off of her. He walks over to his suit case and pulls out two sets of clothes. He sets one to the side and starts putting on the other.

Kyoko couldn't take her eyes off him. He was gorgeous. She kicked herself for being disappointed when he had finished dressing, and Ren turned to find Kyoko bright red with embarrassment over what she had just been thinking about.

He laughed, "You should probably get a shower soon if you're going to see me off in time." Kyoko looked at the clock. It read 7:47. Ren had to leave the hotel by nine, at the latest. "I suppose you right."

It took all of her courage to get out of bed, fully exposing herself to Ren. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she passed him to go to the bathroom, but when she got there the door wouldn't open. She could feel Ren's eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable to no end, but she couldn't escape it. No matter what she tried the door wouldn't open.

She nearly stopped breathing when she felt Ren's strong arms snake around her body. "You really shouldn't be so embarrassed, love. It's okay," he said as he reached forward to open the door. It gave him no problems. Kyoko cursed under her breath but Ren only laughed. He handed her the other set of clothes he had gotten out earlier.

"Put these on when you finish," he said just before planting a kiss on her cheek and releasing her. He stood by the door until he heard the shower start then once he was certain that he had everything that he needed packed and ready to go, he went downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

When Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom she noticed that everything was in order and Ren's luggage was sitting beside the door. The only thing that looked out of place was her dress from the night before laying over the back of a chair. Then she notices the pile of packaged food on the table and Ren wrestling with an overly wrapped English muffin.

"What is all this?" Kyoko yells, marching over to take muffin from him. "Breakfast," he says, taking the muffin back and finally succeeding in opening it. "It's all junk food! Ren, you really have to take better care of yourself. What do you think would happen if you got sick again?"

Ren just laughed. "That's what I have you for," he says, giving her a small peck on the lips. Kyoko can feel the heat on her cheeks but she can't seem to stop and ended up lost somewhere in Lala Land. She didn't recover until she felt cold air blowing against her neck. She turned to find Ren laughing at her. She hit his chest. "You're a demon! Don't tease me like that!" she exclaimed turning more and more red by the second.

He only smiled at her. "You'd better eat something. If we don't hurry people will be out and about soon and it will be much harder to get you back to your own room without anyone noticing."

Kyoko looked at him in total confusion. Ren sighed, "Think about what you're wearing Kyoko, and leaving a man's room at that. What would people think?" Then it hit her. "Oh…."

"Not that it wasn't a good thing," Ren said, "but do you really want everybody knowing about it? Especially the press." At this remark Kyoko looked a bit panicked. "No," she replied, "You are absolutely right." She began to scarf down her breakfast as quickly as she could.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kyoko was in her room changing into her own clothes. She looked out the window. The snow must have been three feet deep, but she had been told to expect that when she first got here. Autumn is generally a very enjoyable season; the weather is just perfect. However, Autumn in Siberia is frigid, no other way to describe it.

They had come here to film a movie. There was just alittle under a month of filming left and Ren had already finished all the scenes that required his presence, so he was leaving. It worked out well since he had another project to start back in Japan, but it upset Kyoko that would have to be away from her sempai, especially after finally realizing their feelings for each other.

It had only been a week before that Ren had told her that he loved her and it had come as a total shock. She had had no idea he felt that way, but all the same she was glad. Then Kyoko thought about what happened last night. 'Amazing what a little alcohol will do,' she thought. "If I had been sober I never would have done that," she thought for a moment. "Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't."

* * *

Less than on hour later she was seeing Ren and Yashiro off. "Good bye, Mogami-san. I hope we'll see you again soon," Yashiro told her. She smiled at him, "I hope so to."

She then turned to Ren. As soon as she saw his face her mind went blank; it was all she could do to stare at her shoes. So she stood there, babbling like an idiot about nothing at all. After this had gone on for about a minute Ren decided it was time to put her out of her misery though he found her nervousness incredibly cute. "Kyoko," he said.

"Ye-," she looked up just in time to catch Ren's kiss on her lips. Yashiro was in shock to say the least. His brain refused to process what he was seeing. In the past week he had been able to tell something was different between them, but he hadn't figured out what and he certainly hadn't considered that it had gotten this far. Luckily for him he was able to snap out of it a bit before the kiss ended, giving him time to snap a picture and regain his composure.

Ren pulled back, still cradling her face in his hands. "I love you," he said. Kyoko smiled, "I love you to. Call me?" "Of course I will," he replied, "and I'll see you in a few weeks." She just smiled and nodded her head. Much to soon it seemed to Kyoko, she watched them disappear onto the plane.

* * *

Three weeks later Ren received a letter in the mail.

_My Dearest Ren,_

_I feel I must apologize to you. I won't be able to come back to Japan when I had said I would. In fact I don't know if I'll ever come back. Something very important has happened. I can't talk about it. I'm sorry. Just know that everything is alright, and don't worry about me._

_Love,_

_Kyoko _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everybody for all you're reviews. They helped alot. Please keep sending me advice.

* * *

**

_He stood before her with a hard expression on his face. "Who is the father?" he demanded, but Kyoko didn't answer. This pressure did not seem to be working. It was time to change tactics. He came to sit beside her and attempted to smile at her. It looked awkward on his face. To Kyoko it seemed he wasn't used to doing it._

"_Kyoko dear, you know I love you and that I only want what is best for you. Come back with me. I can make you very successful," he paused. ….. "Though I can't do it if you have this baby. You must understand it would dishonor me. Me, you, and the whole company if you get involved like I hope for you to. If you were to get an aborti-" _

"_NO!" Kyoko yelled. She would not kill Ren's child, their child. She couldn't. There was no way._

_The man sighed. "Then I'm afraid I have no choice," he said as he produced several carefully folded pieces of paper. Kyoko picked one up and gasped. "Th.. This is the deed to Moko-san's family's house… How did you get this?" She looked at him pointedly._

"_I'm a very powerful man, Kyoko dear. You'll also find papers stating that I have claims on multiple things that belong to other friends of yours, and what I don't own by money I own by information. Everyone has at least one dark secret."_

_Kyoko couldn't believe her ears, but here it was. There was something about everyone; Moko-san, Yashiro, Hikaru-kun, and even Director Ogata. She looked up at him helplessly. "What do you want from me?"_

_He smiled.

* * *

_

'That had been nearly seven years ago,' Kyoko thought wiping a tear from her eye. That man was impossible. She hated him, more than she had hated Sho. The original hate might have been the same but this man, he had forced her into a situation where she had to pretend to love him. She was lucky he only came around once every two or three months and that when he did come he didn't stay that long. He hated children, so they were her saving grace during his visits.

Kyoko looked up from per onion chopping to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. The nervousness was obvious in the blond child's eyes. Kyoko just smiled at her, "What is it, Marie?"

The small girl shuffled her feet nervously. She looked adorable in her soft lavender dress and Kyoko couldn't help but grin at her daughter. "Well.." Marie began, "I-"

"She broke your favorite vase," a voice came from behind Kyoko. A dark headed boy sitting in the corner of the room had gone totally unnoticed until this point.

"Kuon!" Marie screamed. "You said you would let me tell her myself."

"You were taking to long," he retorted walking over to the two females. His movements were next to silent. The boy was Kyoko all over. He had her dark hair and honey eyes. His personality however couldn't have been more different.

Marie, feeling more worried about her mothers wrath then arguing with her brother, turned back to Kyoko and bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Mama." "It's alright," Kyoko said. "It's just a vase. You didn't get hurt at all, did you?"

Marie, being on the verge of tears in gratitude, couldn't answer so her brother stepped up. "We are all fine, Mama. Grandma, cleaned it up already so you don't have to worry about it." "Thank you, Kuon."

Kyoko went back to her work. "Why don't you two go see if you can find your brother for me? I haven't seen or heard him for hours."

"Yes, Mama," they both said as they began to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and Marie," Kyoko started. "Yes Mama?" Kyoko smiled playfully, "Please don't break anything else."

* * *

The pair looked all over but Mogami Ryo was no where to be found. After searching the entire building and even the garden behind the restaurant they were forced to start looking around the neighborhood. For a place in the middle of Paris the neighborhood was pretty safe and the children were accustomed to playing along the street out here with their friends. They went around to all of the usual places but still could not find him. By the time they came to the park at the end of the street Marie was beyond frustrated.

"MOGAMI RYO, IF YOU'RE HERE YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her elder brother by two minutes just scanned the treetops. "Kuon, what are you doing? Help me look for him," Marie demanded.

"I am," he replied. Kuon pointed to a treetop not all that far away. "He's there." Marie has to squint to see him, but she doesn't doubt her brother. He's never been wrong before. Finally she sees her blue-eyed brother seated in the tree. "Ryo, get down here! We've been looking all over for you."

The boy just laughs, "Did you have to tell her, Kuon? It's so much more fun to get her all frustrated." He climbs down the tree. Marie glares at him saying, "Mama sent us to find you." She then proceeds to walk away in a huff. Ryo just laughs.

Kuon moves to walk with him. "You can only say it's fun because you're not the one who has to deal with her afterward." "Oh, don't complain, Kuon. It's not my fault you act like the goody brother around them. In reality you've probably done a lot worse things than me, but nobody is ever gonna believe that cause you're such a nice guy to everybody else. You really are the worst, making me look like a bad kid when it's really you the whole time." Kuon doesn't even glance at his brother as they walk back to the restaurant. "Ryo, I don't know what you're talking about."

Just then Marie suddenly spun around to face them. "Last one home has to be the others slave for a week," she shouted before taking off. That was all she had to say, and all three of the triplets were racing toward home.

* * *

***French is bold***

Tsuruga Ren was exhausted. It seemed that ever since they arrived in Paris it had been nothing but work. Now that he actually had some time off he didn't know what to do with himself. As much as he wished to he couldn't sleep, so he wandered aimlessly down the street. When he heard that there was a park just another block away he had headed in that direction in hopes of finding a nice park bench to lay down on.

These hopes were put on hold however when a young girl darted around the corner, running into him. She hit him with such force that he stumbled back and she fell to the ground. Ren knelt beside her helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

When Marie looked at him, it was love at first sight. She didn't know who he was, how old he was, whether or not he was dangerous or anything about him, but she knew that she loved him.

Uncertain as to whether or not she had understood him, Ren repeated himself in French. **"Are you alright?"**

This knocked her out of her trance. **"Oh, yes. I'm fine,"** she replied. **"What about you? I hope I haven't injured you."**

By this time the boys had caught up and were staring at their sister talking with this strange man.

**"I am perfectly fine,"** he answered her. **"You needn't worry."**

**"That's good,**" Marie smiled. Then she remembered what Grandma had taught her. **"Why don't you come with us? If you haven't eaten yet Mama can fix you something nice to help me pay for all the trouble I caused you."**

Ren only smiled politely. **"It was no trouble, and I couldn't impose on your family like that."**

**"You wouldn't,"** Marie said, desperate to make her new found love stay longer. "**Our family runs a restaurant so it isn't a big deal."**

Ren would have continued to protest but his body was working against him. Just as he had opened his mouth to speak his stomach growled. Marie smiled at this and took his hand.** "That settles it then,"** she said, leading him toward the restaurant.

The boys followed behind silently wondering what had gotten into their sister. She usually didn't like men at all. Well, really none of them did. Men always tried to flirt with Mama but always left when they found out she had kids. Those guys were the worst. Kuon hated those guys the most. He knew it was probably that kind of guy that hurt Mama the first time. That must be why she never talked about Papa. He was that kind of guy. He left her alone. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. So to watch his little sister look so happily at this guy while introducing herself made him want to punch this new stranger in the face.

**"My name is Marie,"** she had said.** "What is yours?" "Ren." "Ren,"** she repeated. **"I like it.**" She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile in return; not a fake gentlemen smile, a real smile.

Ryo, who was feeling somewhat upset at being ignored this whole time finally spoke up.** "And what am I? Chopped liver?"**

Marie glared at him for interrupting Ren's beautiful smile but apologized none the less and introduced her two brothers to Ren.

**"These are my brothers. Ryo,"** she said as she pointed to him, **"is the oldest, and Kuon is in the middle. I'm the youngest."**

**"It's very nice to meet you both,"** he said. He was a bit surprised by the Japanese names but kept his polite smile on his face regardless. **"Are you children part Japanese?"** he asked.

Marie looked up at him in surprise. **"How did you know?"** she asked.

**"Because I am Japanese myself,"** he said switching back to his first language.

Marie could hardly contain her excitement. The only thing that kept her from jumping up and down was a sharp voice heard just ahead of them.

**"Where have you children been? You had me worried to death,"** said a tall elegant woman rushing toward the group.

Ryo stepped forward. **"I'm sorry, Grandma. It was my fault. They were out looking for me."**

**"I see,"** the woman said.** "Well at least you're all okay. Now who is this?**"

Ren stepped up to meet the woman. **"My name is Ren Truruga, Ma'am. I met your grandchildren on the street and the invited to be come eat lunch. I hope it is alright."**

The old woman smiled. **"Of course,"** she said. **"That's what a restaurant is for."** With this she led them all into the building.

The first thing Ren noticed was the giant stage at the back of the restaurant. 'What kind of place is this?' he wondered. He didn't even realize the woman had been talking to him until he heard her laugh. He looked over at her embarrassed. **"I'm sorry,"** he said.** "I was just so surprised to see a stage here"**

**"It's quite alright,"** she replied. **"It's beautiful isn't it?"** Ren only nodded.

Suddenly a boy can running to the door. **"Hey, can you guys come now?"** he shouted to the triplets. **"We're playing capture the flag and we need more people." **The three children looked at their grandmother questioningly. She just sighed.** "Be back in time for dinner."** At this the three rushed out the door.

The elegant woman laughed. **"As I was saying before Mr. Tsuruga, the restaurant is actually closed right now because we are getting ready for my grandchildren's birthday celebration, but if you don't object to eating in the kitchen we can still serve you."**

**"That will be perfectly fine ma'am,"** Ren said politely.

**"Good. Oh, my name is Marie Lambert. I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce myself earlier,"** she said while walking into the kitchen area. He followed. **"It's quite alright."**

Ms. Lambert smiled. **"Honey, we have a visitor. Come introduce yourself."**

Ren was absolutely stunned. It was her. "Kyoko…"


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Lambert looked at both of them, totally surprised. **"You two know each other?" **she asked. Kyoko couldn't take her eyes off Ren, but she was able to respond to the older woman. **"Yes, we're old friends," **she managed to get out in a detached voice.

"**Oh, I see," **said the grandmother just as the upstairs phone began to ring. Kyoko was quick to move but Mrs. Lambert was closer. **"I'll get it dear. You stay here with our guest. It'll give you the chance to get reacquainted."** With that she was gone.

Kyoko walked as one of the living dead. She was lost somewhere is in the shadow lands while her body continued to do as it had been conditioned to do. She was gathering together ingredients. "How does spaghetti sound?" she asked absent-mindedly. "That's fine. Anything you cook tastes good," he said. She just began her work as though she hadn't heard what he said.

'Was this really the same Kyoko?' Ren thought. She seemed the same and yet very different. Her hair was no longer dyed auburn. It was long and dark as Ren remembered it from when they were children. It was pulled into a bun at the back of her head so as not to get in the way. Other than that she appeared the same. Her body hadn't aged a bit over these years; however, her spirit seemed a good bit older, more experienced and wiser.

After a few horrible minutes of silence Ren ventured to call her. "Kyoko.." he spoke softly. She didn't answer. He called louder this time, "Kyoko." Still there was no reaction. All these years he had longed to see her, to touch her, to hold her, to hear her speak and laugh, to take in her scent as if it were a drug because it was, and now here she was before him and she wouldn't so much as look at him. From the moment the older woman had left the room Kyoko had kept her back to him refusing to acknowledge his existence.

He could stand it no longer. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender form, resting his head on her shoulder. He had been dreaming of this day for years now. Finally she was here in his arms again and he never wanted to let her go. All the pent up emotions for the past seven years didn't know what to do with themselves, all trying to escape with just one word, "Kyoko.."

Kyoko felt something warm encasing here body. It was a feeling she hadn't known for over seven years, and with this warmth something broke through that trance-like state she was in. She turned her head to find the man she loved with every fiber of her being holding her. Her hand came to rest on his hands that lay across her stomach and she laid her head over to rest against his. "Ren.."

In those two words was everything either of them needed to know. In that moment it didn't matter what had happened or how long they had been apart. They loved each other. That was all they needed to know. They still loved each other.

* * *

Marie Lambert peeked in at her "adopted" daughter through a cracked door, smiling broadly. 'Finally, it seems I've found the right Ren,' she thought. She closed the door quietly, found a book, and settled into a chair close by to ensure that no one came along to interrupt the parents of her precious grandchildren.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Yashiro walked as a man on a mission. This was precisely why he had insisted that Ren get some sort of homing device. Yashiro's ward had disappeared well over an hour ago and he was not answering his phone. Finally Yashiro had resorted to calling the phone company and getting them to track him through his cell. He was heading to the location they had provided him with now. When he found the tall actor, Yashiro planned to give him an ear full.

* * *

Neither of them wanted to move. They were finally together again after all these years, but Kyoko knew this couldn't continue. 'If _**he**_ found out about this…' she thought. So she gently pushed out of Ren's arms, but he drew her back spinning her around to face him and holding her firmly to his chest. "Why?" he said.

She could see the pain in his eyes, all of the questions that one word represented. Why did she pull away? Why did she stop taking his calls a week or so before he received that dreadful letter? Why did she send that to him in the first place? Why hadn't she contacted him at all over so long a time period? Why did she leave?…

He didn't understand any of it. Kyoko knew it and she hated it. She hated that she had done this to him, and she hated that she couldn't even answer his questions. She hated _**that**_ man for putting her in this kind of situation. She wanted to tell Ren everything, to let everything out and let him just hold her and make her feel not so dirty, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him a thing.

She didn't realize what was happening for some time. Having been so lost in her thoughts she wasn't sure when it had started. Ren was cradling her in his strong arms, wiping away her tears and whispering that everything was going to be alright. He kissed her softly on the forehead seeing that she was beginning to calm, but at this she began to weep all the more.

When she had composed herself she pushed Ren away gently, "You have to go."

"No," he said, grabbing her arms. "I found you for the first time in over seven years." His hand cupped her cheek gently caressing it slowly. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Kyoko leaned into his hand, looking at him lovingly, but this was overlaid with a kind of sadness that Ren didn't understand. "Kyoko, what happened?"

She looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you…" she whispered. "Kyoko.." "Ren, please don't ask," she said on the verge of tears again. "I really can't say. I'm sorry…"

Ren was no fool. He was worried sick. What could have happened to make his Kyoko like this? However he knew she was serious and had no intention of telling him anything. He sighed deeply. "Alright," he said. "I won't ask about it again. If you can't tell me then I'm sure you have a good reason."

Kyoko stared at him. She was so grateful; she didn't know what to say. Suddenly the smell of something burning caught her attention. The Spaghetti! Kyoko ran over to turn off the oven. She sighed, "Ren, I'm so sorry. I've ruined your lunch."

Ren only smiled. "It's fine, Kyoko. I'm honestly to excited to see you to eat right now anyway." Kyoko flushed at him words. "You really shouldn't say such things," she said. "Someone could hear you."

Then to Kyoko's horror a man's deep voice was heard coming from the front room and heading quickly in their direction. **"Marie! Where is she? I need to discuss tonight's events with her."**

Kyoko began to push Ren toward the back door. "You've got to get out of here!" She whispered the sentence, but by the urgency in her voice Ren knew she was shouting it. They heard the older woman intercept him. Kyoko thanked the heavens she was buying them more time, but Ren wasn't cooperating.

"Kyoko, what is going on?" he questioned her.

"No time to explain. You have to go now!"

"When will I see you again?"

Kyoko answered without thinking. "Tonight. Meet me in this back alley. Now go. I'll explain everything tonight. I promise."

Before Ren knew what had happened he was standing in an alleyway behind the restaurant. One would think that after such a rushed and confusing parting he would be very troubled, but his face was characterized by an almost giddy grin.

She had said that to him. He was sure she had said it just before she closed the door. "_I love you." _Ren couldn't help but smile at the thought. He began to walk back out to the main street regaining his normal composed mask as he did so. He would see her again tonight. All the unanswered questions wracked his brain, but he could wait. He was a very patient man.

Now, to find something to eat…

* * *

When the door to the kitchen opened and he stepped inside Kyoko was cleaning up from the burnt spaghetti. He walked over to the table and sat down. "Kyoko, you understand what is happening tonight?"

"Of course I do," she said. "We are celebrating my children's birthday." She didn't so much as look up from her work. "Yes," he replied, "but this is their first birthday since the four of you have been introduced to the public. There will be reporters there who wish to know more about you and the whole family."

"Reporters?" Kyoko repeated. "Yes, of course. I can't tell the world about my lovely family without any reporters there."

Kyoko turned to find the man smiling as if he had just won a game of chess, smug and condescending. She wanted to slap it off his face. She bent down so she was face to face with him. Her voiced seethed with venom. "Don't you dare claim my family as yours. I will do as you want, look nice and smile for your cameras, but do not try to claim this family. We want nothing to do with you or that infernal company of yours."

She placed a plate of spaghetti before him and smiled at him. "You'd best eat up or you may pass out from this summer heat."

* * *

Yashiro had been walking for hours (or at least that's how it seemed to him) before he finally made it to the place where the phone company had pinpointed Ren to be and still there was no sign of him. I very flustered Yashiro turned the final corner and he heard a crunching sound. Surprised by this he looked down. It was Ren's phone…

Yashiro began to panic. He checked the phone to see how extensive the damage was. To his surprise it wasn't that bad. The screen was cracked but that seemed to be the only thing wrong with it. Maybe Ren wouldn't notice. Then Yashiro realized that he wasn't wearing any gloves. The phone suddenly shut off. Yashiro cringed. "Ren is gonna kill me…"

"Why am I gonna kill you?"

Yashiro spun around to come face to face with Tsuruga Ren. He laughed nervously. "R- Ren, where have you been?…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews both for the purpose of praise and critic. They have been very helpful to me.**

**I've been getting lots of questions and I thought I'd reply to some of them. First, in response to a critic that I received I'd like to say that I know this plot is a cliché and overdone, but for some odd reason it has caught my attention. I'm trying to throw in some twists along the way to make it a bit more interesting.**

**Also, I was told that the character I portray is not Kyoko. This may be so as Kyoko from the manga is a very straight forward person. However she is also a very committed person. She would not tell Ren about their children because in the situation she was in it was impossible, and once she had made up her mind that she was doing the right thing nothing could stop her. That's more the angle I'm writing from anyway. **

**OK.**

**1: Who is the man?**

_You'll find out this chapter… Maybe._

**2: How did Ren not hear about Kyoko in those seven years if they had been introduced to the public?**

_They had only been introduced about a month before this takes place and only within France._

**3: How did Kyoko end up in Paris?**

_You'll find out soon…_

**4: How did Ren not see a resemblance?**

_None of the children really look like him. Well Marie is the spitting image of him with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she is a girl so that disguises it. _

_Ryo is a good mix of his parents having Ren's (AKA Kuon's) blue eyes and Kyoko's dark hair, so his resemblance to either of them isn't all that prevalent either. _

_Kuon is an exact replica of his mother despite being a boy and Ren will put that together before long. He was to shocked at seeing Kyoko again to think about it at the time._

**I think that's it. All other questions will be answered in the course of the story. Thanks for reading. Please review! You're critics are extremely helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

***French is bold***

"Just a bit higher Ryo," the blond child insisted. The boy standing on the chair protested, "But you just told me to lower it!"

"You went to far," was her only reply. Ryo adjusted the decoration. "There. Now you have it just right," Marie said as she turned to survey the rest of the room. The triplets were helping out with the final touches on the main hall of the restaurant for their birthday party tonight. The room looked interesting to say the least covered in multi-colored streamers and balloons. Mama had put up a banner earlier and was now busying herself in the kitchen which the triplets were not allowed to enter. It was tradition. The birthday cake was always a surprise. Mama made a different kind every year and the three guests of honor were never allowed to see it even a moment before the party started.

The grandmother rushed into the room while attempting to tie her loose strands if hair back into her tight bun. It would seem she had been helping Kyoko. **"Come on, you three,"** she said. **"It's time for you to get ready for your party."** She grabbed Kuon by the back of his shirt and pulled him along as he had the tendency to lag behind. **"Ryo, get off that chair before you hurt yourself,**" the woman called over her shoulder. The eldest child obeyed and proceeded to follow him Grandma. He had learned a long time ago not to contradict her. Last time he tried it did not end well.

Marie came behind them last. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look over the party area once again and sighed thinking back to her earlier conversation with her mother.

"_Mama, why are we celebrating our birthday today instead of on our real birthday?" _she had asked. Marie remembered how her mother's mood dampened considerably at the question. _"Because -name that the author isn't gonna tell you yet- has to leave tomorrow morning and can't be here for your actual birthday." Marie thought of this for a moment before she asked another question. "Why does it matter if he's here or not? He was never here for our other birthdays. It's always been just me, Ryo, Kuon, Grandma, and you." _Her mother had looked very sad when Marie said this, and as hard as she tried Marie couldn't understand why.

**"Marie! Hurry up! We have a lot to do before the guests arrive.**" the elderly woman shouted from above. **"Yes, Grandma,**" Marie said as she sprinted up the stairs to their living area.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't stop thinking about what Marie had said. It wasn't that _**he **_had never been there that bothered her. It was Ren. Ren had never been there either, but now he was. There was no way that she could keep there children from him now that he was here and had met them, but what would she do if _**that man**_ found out?…

It was possible she could hide it from him. No one but her knew that Ren was the father, and none of them really looked much like him. Maybe she could keep it a secret…

She had to talk to Ren. He would know what to do. Whenever she was at a loss, he always knew a way to make it better. When all this started there had been no way. If she had contacted Ren at all _**he **_would have known. Now it was different. He was here with her. Tonight she had to tell him everything.

* * *

Ren sat brooding as he watched the final scenes to be filmed for the day. His giddiness had toned down to a soft glow after some hours and with each new question that entered his mind it was diminished just a bit more.

'Who was that man that could make Kyoko show such a worried face? He had never seen her like that. What had happened to her during all this time?

And then there were those children. When he had first met them the girl said that their mother would cook for him. Did that make Kyoko their mother? That girl didn't look anything like Kyoko, but that boy did…'

This thought pushed all the remaining happiness out of Ren's heart. Now he was worried.

'If they were her children, who was the father? Just how old were those children? Could Kyoko have cheated on him after he left her in Siberia? Was that man her husband? That would explain why she had chased him out of the restaurant when she heard him coming. Had she been wearing a wedding ring? No, he was sure she hadn't, but if she was cooking she may have taken it off. Why would she tell him that she loved him if she was married?'

Ren could stand it no longer. He marched to the make-up trailer with a dark cloud around his head. He changed out of his costume quickly and began walking. It was just after six o'clock. If he walked he would get there near seven. Surely that was late enough for her.

Unfortunately for Ren, Yashiro had seen him leave the trailer and had immediately run to catch up with him. When he finally managed to match Ren's long strides the tall actor hardly even glanced his way. "Go back Yashiro," was all he said.

However, Yashiro wouldn't hear of it having lost Ren once already today. The two argued for the first twenty minutes that they were walking before settling into a tense silence.

Yashiro could not understand why Ren was so against him coming along. It's not like he could have any personal business in Paris, could he? The last time Ren had done this it had been because of Kyoko, but she was long gone. She had totally disappeared. Yashiro knew. He had helped Ren search for her for months. No, there was no way this had to do with her, but Yashiro couldn't think of what it could have to do with. So he walked on occasionally glancing at the tall actor who now seemed to be in a great hurry to get somewhere.

Ren had quickened his pace in hopes of wearing Yashiro out. He had a plan now. He would tire Yashiro on the way to that park where he had meant to go this afternoon. Here he would leave his nosy manager and double back to the restaurant himself. He would have to pass by the place without any recognition so that his observant companion would think nothing of it. He couldn't so much as glance at it.

When they came to the place Ren preformed flawlessly, never once looking in the direction of where he knew his love was waiting. However, fate was against him.

"**Mr. Tsuruga!" **they heard the clopping of dress shoes rushing over the cobblestone road. Ren turned to find the little girl from earlier today, Marie, running toward them. **"You came back," **the child said while smiling brightly at him.

It was his smile, the smile that Yashiro had only ever seen when Ren was with Kyoko. This little blond girl's smile was exactly the same, but… how was that possible?

* * *

Marie was so excited to see the tall man that she could barely contain herself. She was so glad now that Grandma had made her take the extra time to style her hair. If she had known that she'd be seeing Mr. Tsuruga she wouldn't have put up such a fuss over it.

Ren smiled down at the girl politely. **"My friend and I were just taking a walk," **he replied looking at her outfit which, with all its frills and lace, reminded him of Maria when she was still young.** "Is there a special occasion?" **he asked.

The young girl was pleased that he had noticed her attire. She began to twirl like a ballerina showing off her dress. **"Of course," **she beamed at him. **"We're celebrating my birthday."**

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Mrs. Lambert stepped out of the door of the restaurant. **"Mar- Oh, Mr. Tsuruga, back already?" **she asked.** "We were just passing by," **he said smiling at her politely.

The old woman smiled invitingly. **"Why don't you come in for a bit?" **the woman said.** "The party has only just started so you won't have missed much." **Ren, his mind staying focused on his mission, merely shook his head.** "I really can't. My friend and I have somewhere we have to be, so-" "No, we don't." **Yashiro received an overly warm smile from Ren, the kind of smile that said, 'If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you never speak again.'

Ren began again, **"Still…" **

A small hand sliding into his stopped him. **"Please Mr. Tsuruga…" **The girl looked so cute, Ren found that he couldn't refuse her. Something in the way her large blue eyes peered up at him was hypnotic. The child was absolutely beautiful. Now in his mind there was no denying that this girl was Kyoko's daughter. Ren finally nodded and allowed the now smiling girl to lead him into the restaurant with Yashiro only a step behind.

'I hope this is a good idea,' was the last thing he thought before the door closed behind them, cutting off any thoughts of escape.

* * *

Kyoko was busying herself in the kitchen cleaning up from all the work she had done earlier. In reality she didn't have to do it. It could have waited until later. She could have been enjoying the party, but this gave her an excuse to avoid _**that man**_ and his reporters. The longer she stayed out of sight the better.

* * *

Ren looked around the main room of the restaurant. It had totally changed from this afternoon. Colorful decorations were hung all over the place. Above the stage was a giant banner proclaiming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', and there was a long table just under it that held all kinds of sweet treats and gourmet delicacies. The room was filled with people. Several children were gathered together on one side of the room, consequently the side closest to the food, and the adults sat conversing amongst themselves at long tables.

The children didn't seemed to be bothered by it but Ren noticed almost immediately. Maybe it was the obvious division within the adult group and the disapproving glances one group kept sending to the other. The displeased group seemed to be the parents of the present children and they were the larger of the two groups.

The second group consisted largely of people that seemed to be interviewers of some type carrying notepads and laptop computers as they were. Aside from these there were two men sitting in their midst. One looked to be about Ren's age give or take two years, but he was characteristically European with light hair and crystal blue eyes. He might have been handsome had he not looked so nervous and uncomfortable. The other man suddenly clapped him strongly on the back startling him and nearly knocking him from the chair; however, the young man recovered quickly and forced a smile for his audience.

Ren found the second man somewhat repulsive even before he had seen him. This man had a booming kind of laugh that was pitched at just the right tone so that when Ren heard it he couldn't help but cringe. It was an obnoxious kind of laugh, and his voice was no more appealing. It was loud to the point of annoyance. Furthermore he was smelling up the restaurant with his cigar which may have been a large portion of the reason he was receiving evil looks from the children's parents.

The man appeared to be older, maybe in his late forties. He had dark hair and eyes that were just beginning to show signs of aging. By no means did he look as if he had ever gone hungry. In fact it seemed to Ren that he had spent one to many nights up drinking and playing poker.

Ren felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down to find little Marie looking at the obnoxious man, a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes. Ren couldn't stand to watch it. It wasn't right for this child who always seemed so cheerful to display such a face. He couldn't let it happen.

"**Marie, I think your friends are calling you," **he said. Luckily for him a little girl had just turned around and was looking at them. Marie looked up at him for a moment before her smile returned and she ran toward the other girl calling a 'thanks' over her shoulder.

By this time Yashiro was utterly confused, but Ren looked to be in no mood to answer his questions. The dark cloud hung over his head so thickly that Yashiro could barely make out his features; or maybe that was the cigar smoke that seemed to permeate the room.

The manager had just opened his mouth to risk his life on a question when the woman who had invited them in took hold of his arm. **"Forgive me sir, for not introducing myself. I am Marie Lambert. Why don't you come and sit for awhile so we can talk? It has been along time since I've had the pleasure of speaking with many foreigners."**

Up until now Yashiro had considered himself very fluent in French. He didn't know is he had just gotten out of practice or if the woman was just speaking to quickly for him to understand, but whatever the case was he found that he could do nothing but smile and nod politely.

Turning to Ren the woman spoke, **"Mr. Tsuruga, I think I may have left my handbag in the kitchen. Would you mind going to get it for me? I trust you remember the room's location."**

Ren's face only displayed a confused expression for a moment before he nodded to her and turned his back to the pair.

Yashiro noticed but had no time to analyze this as he was whisked away to a table where he was surrounded be native French speakers. The older woman who was responsible for his being here apparently announced him as an executive donkey from a large flower somewhere in Asia; or at least that's what Yashiro gleaned from the conversation. He sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ren's body couldn't seem to make up it's mind what it wanted to do. He had nearly run to the kitchen, but now he couldn't seem to bring himself to open the door. The woman he loved was just on the other side. He was so close. He could already feel her warmth in his arms, but now it seemed almost forbidden. That obnoxious man. Ren could never have mistaken the voice; it was the same voice he had heard that afternoon. Kyoko's husband?…

Ren forced the thought from his mind. There was no way Kyoko would end up with someone like that. It was impossible. It _had_ to be impossible…

And yet… here it was. Right before his eyes, Ren saw it. Kyoko was the mother of triplets who were obviously half-bloods. Her anxious face when she heard that man coming said it all. Looking back on what had happened this afternoon Ren couldn't help but see himself as the lover of an unfaithful wife. With the way she had rushed him out like that it certainly seemed plausible. If he knew Kyoko she was probably antagonizing herself over it now, wishing that they had never laid eyes on each other. If he went to her now she would tell him that she could never see him again.

'Still…' he thought. 'Still I must know for sure.'

The tall man took one deep breath and turned the door handle.

* * *

**Sorry, didn't get all your questions answered this chapter. It wasn't my intention to drag it out like this, but this chapter has been setting around for a week so I thought it was time to upload it. All questions will be answered in chapter five, I promise.**

**I apologize for the dreariness of this chapter**_**. Being a director is difficult. You must make sure that everything is in place and is ready to go. Finally all performers are in place. Time for curtain call.**_

**Please review. I'm always looking for new ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko was in panic mode. Her anxiety since seeing Ren had become greater and greater as the minutes went by. She had been able to distract herself from thinking of him most of the evening by preparing for the party, but now she was left with nothing to do and she found him invading her consciousness.

He had popped up in her mind several times that day. When she was decorating the cake she remembered how he didn't really enjoy sweets and that if the cake were for him it would be a simple yellow cake instead of this chocolate brownie concoction covered with high sugar icing and rainbow candies. His cake would have simple white icing, maybe with green writing. His favorite color was green. Kyoko was forced to shake the memories from her head. She couldn't afford to put to much green on this cake. If she did Marie was sure to notice that she had put more of Kuon's favorite color on the cake than hers and Ryo's favorite colors. That would be an ordeal…

The cake had only been the beginning. During the mundane chores of the day she caught herself daydreaming several times, something she hadn't done in years. She thought of Ren's warmth when he held her in his arms, the sweet caresses of his hands, and his gentle kisses. She remembered the day she had first experienced his gentlemanly persona; when she had injured her ankle and he had carried her like a princess. She laughed at the incident now. She had been so adamant about refusing his help and had thought of him as a demon. It was strange to think how far they had come between that time and the night the triplets were conceived…

It was this memory that now filled Kyoko's mind. She had been able to escape it earlier, but now she simply sat in the kitchen, towel in hand so that if anyone walked in she would appear to be scrubbing something on the table. She had nothing to distract her mind and her memories of Ren were causing her to redden more by the second. She found that she missed him desperately.

She hadn't realized until now just how much she had missed him in these seven years. It was as if seeing him again had ignited a fire inside of her. She felt that she had to see him again, to hold him and to feel his warmth, to touch and smell him. All the little things about him, she found that she missed most of all; she missed the color of his eyes, the smoothness of his hair, his kind smile -or his wolfish one, she liked both-, how child-like he seemed when he slept, the smell of his skin, the feel of his hands caressing her body…

Kyoko scolded herself shaking her head. "Can't think about that," she said to herself.

"Can't think about what?" the deep, husky voice whispered in her ear as she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her slim form. Kyoko turned quickly only to bump heads with the subject of her fantasies. She turned beet red. "Ren…" she whispered.

The man smiled slightly at her cute face, then he heard that booming laugh from the other side of the door and remembered his mission. He released her and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," was all he could get out.

Kyoko gazed at him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? 'Sorry' for what?"

"I can't be here; can't be doing this with you," the tall actor said looking very dejected.

The dark-headed woman was horrified. It was plain to see on her face. She reached out toward him, but he drew back. "Ren, why?" she said looking pitifully.

'Don't look like that,' his thoughts screamed at her. 'Don't make me want you any more. Don't make me do anything to you.' He wasn't sure how long he could stand that kind of pained look, but if he did anything she would definitely cry later. She was just experiencing old emotions since they were seeing each other again after so long. That had to be it. Once she was in her right mind again she would definitely hate him if he did anything to her when she is married.

"Don't ask why," he allowed his voice to rise so she would think he was angry and let his hair droop over his eyes so she was unable to see the emotions hidden there. He knew he could fool nearly anyone with his acting, but Kyoko was an exception. She almost always knew when he was being fake with her. He couldn't let her see his face or she would know.

She reached toward him again, and again he evaded her. "What are you thinking, Kyoko? You're married aren't you?" there was venom in his voice.

The woman looked somewhat stunned. "What?" was all she could manage to say.

Ren found her reaction unreadable. 'Was she so surprised that he found out?' He checked to make sure that his mask was firmly in place and spoke again, gaining momentum. "The man out there with all the reporters, it's the same man from this afternoon that you didn't want to see me. He's your husband, isn't he?"

Kyoko's expression must have changed ten times before she spoke. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

James was glad to finally escape the President's audience. Talking with the press always wore him out but doing it with President Belcourt by his side was enough to make you want to become a hermit. He was not cut out for this kind of thing, but Belcourt was a powerful man in the business world. James could not possibly refuse him, not if he wanted to keep his father off his back.

Mr. Belcourt and James' father were presidents of rival companies and best friends. This made for a rather interesting relationship and it was also the reason that James was roped into attending this party tonight. He thought back to the scene in his father's office only a few days prior to this.

_The older man spoke without so much as looking up. **"Belcourt is having a party for his new found family in a few days. It would be in the best interest of the company if you would attend."**_

_**"Are you not going yourself, President?"** James asked. **"He is your friend."**_

_**"They media sees to much of me. Before much longer you may take over the company. Your face must be known, so you will attend the party in my stead,**" the President said, still barely looking up from his papers._

_James didn't buy it. If his father had his way, James wouldn't take over for another twenty years, and James was fine with that. He much preferred his music to a business profession, but he was an only child. There was no one else to inherit the company so he was stuck. Turning his back on his father was not an option. That was made clear years ago._

_James was about to ask what the older man was up to when the said person suddenly looked up from his papers. **"What do you think of Ms Honey?**" he said._

_The boy was somewhat taken aback by his father's abrupt change, but managed to reply without much delay. "**She seems nice enough. I've only met her a few times."**_

_**"I'm told she is very kind-hearted,**" he said returning to his papers. President Davolt was back. Father was gone. It was no use trying to discuss anything except business with the President so James returned to his own work._

Now the young man stood in a secluded hallway in the back of the restaurant. After much effort he had been able to escape to the restroom and catch his breath. He dreaded going back now. President Belcourt was just to much for him to handle. James sighed deeply.

**"Tired already?"** the booming voice seemed to shake the wall James was leaning against. He straightened.

The older man smiled, **"I thought I'd come see how you were holding up."**

**"I'm fine."**

Belcourt nodded in a satisfied manner. **"Did your father inform you of our plans?"**

James couldn't help but look completely clueless. **"Plans?"**

The President sighed and mumbled, **"He always leaves these kinds of things to me…"** The boy blinked in confusion. Belcourt took a step toward him. **"Listen carefully…"**

* * *

Kyoko was bowing repeatedly in a fashion that only she truly can and was apologizing repeatedly. Ren was about to stop her and leave when he heard, "I'm very sorry that there was such a misunderstanding."

Ren blinked. "Misunderstanding?"

The thin woman nodded vigorously. "Yes, a misunderstanding. For you to think that I am married, I'm so sorry. I could never do something like that." She looks down at her feet, fidgeting back and forth. "Marrying anyone other than you wouldn't feel right."

Ren thought he was going to die. He was sure that he had literally felt his heart leap out of his chest. Only a moment ago he was thinking that he would never see her again but now… The tall man could barely contain himself. Not only was Kyoko not married. She didn't want to marry anyone other than him. Ren was absolutely glowing. He took a slow step forward, placing his palm on her cheek and drawing her closer to him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly, his head laying over onto hers. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Her reply was almost immediate. "I love you too." Kyoko smiled as his large palm came to cup her face once more. How was he always so warm? She lay her head over into his hand simply enjoying his touch. Slowly, almost timidly, Ren bent to kiss her; however, it was she that closed the gap between them, moving to stand on her toes. She wrapped her arms around Ren's neck to stabilize herself and deepen the kiss at the same time.

Ren was surprised by Kyoko's sudden boldness, but he was not at all displeased. He had missed her so much in their years apart. He was fighting now not to put to much on her as it was only their first day back together, but she was making it so hard…

Their kiss had begun as something gentle and sweet but as time passed it became a bit more sweet and a good deal less gentle. Each found at least one hand tangled in the others hair. Kyoko's tight bun was non-existent now. Her hair hung long and wavy over her shoulders.

Kyoko didn't know what to do with herself. Her mind was totally engulfed in thoughts of Ren. She pulled him closer wanting desperately to be near him, to just dissolve into him and let him take her over, and they would never be separated again.

However after some minutes the petite woman had to pry herself away from him so she could breath, but Ren didn't stop. He began trailing soft yet hungry kisses over her smooth skin, first across her cheek to her left ear then over her jaw line and down her neck. Kyoko was struggling not to make a sound, afraid that others might hear them, but Ren would not have that.

His hunger for her flesh seemed to grow stronger as he continued. Kyoko felt his lips constantly hovering over her skin, his kisses and soft nibbling at her neck steadily increasing in speed and pressure. It only served to further exhilarate Ren as she tangled her slim fingers in his darkened hair, and he smirked against her skin knowing that she now had her mouth clenched in a tight line to prevent any sound from emerging. Despite her efforts though, Ren could hear soft, nearly inaudible moans escaping from her and he reveled in it. It had been a long time since he had heard that. Suddenly all the years they had spent apart came rushing to him. Any thoughts of caution he pushed to the back of his mind and he moved to capture her lips once again.

Kyoko welcomed him gladly but the noise from the other room had caused her to regain some of her guard. 'If anyone found them like this…' Her thoughts were interrupted a sudden pain caused by Ren's sharp canines coming down on lower lip. She squeaked in surprise giving Ren just enough room to slip his tongue into her mouth. His hands traveled slowly down her body in a manner that made her gasp for air that was blocked his tongue now dancing busily with hers.

Kyoko couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. If he could go without breathing so could she. In a way she actually enjoyed the light-headed feeling that was really only partially from not breathing. The rest of the light-headedness was coming from the movement of the tall actor against her body. Oh, how she had missed those hands that now were tracing circles on her hips. He was always so warm. Even his forceful passion seemed to her as gentle caresses. Kyoko realized anew that she loved him, and at this moment she needed him in more ways than just one.

At this moment they were both thinking the same thing. They desperately needed each other. **Now**.

Their kiss deepened as Kyoko locked her arms around Ren's neck and she attempted to pull herself up to his level, her leg coming up to hook around his mid-section. The tall man took the hint and decided to lend her a hand, cradling her in his arms as they kissed.

Ren had almost forgotten how much he had enjoyed being in this position with Kyoko; holding her as she straddled him. It made him think of that time. Slowly his hand that had been resting under the back of her knee slid up to caress her smooth thighs.

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She released a loud moan at the same time as the kitchen door swung open. **"Honey! You ha-," **James stopped dead in his tracks. The only thing he could think was, _'What did I just walk into?…'_

* * *

**Sorry again. Meant for this to be longer and explain everything, but I got tired of having this part just sitting on my computer. Anybody guessed who the man is yet? Sorry, I broke my promise. If it isn't revealed next chapter you can kill me.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, some of you guys are really good at guessing. All should be revealed this chapter. Well, maybe not all, but at least you'll know who the man is. **

_**Important! **_**Do you think last chapter was to much for the T rating or was it ok? I don't want a younger teen to read this thinking it's ok and get scared for life or anything, and I don't know how much of that I'll write in the chapters to come. I make it up as I go. **_**So should I change the rating to M or no? Thank you!**_

* * *

James couldn't believe his eyes as the pair before him turned toward him. They were an erotic picture wrapped around each other like that, but for some odd reason the young business man couldn't take his eyes off them. They were beautiful together. The mussed clothing and tangled hair only added to their mystique. James was in complete shock at this sudden encounter and seemed to have lost all use of his body. The slightly rumpled looking pair was clearly just as surprised as he was by the interruption, but they both seemed to recover much more quickly.

The tall man looked back at the woman as if he had heard something that didn't make sense. "Honey?" he said.

The recovering sex kitten nodded to him and slid down his body to regain the use of her legs. "That's what they call me here," she spoke in Japanese. James couldn't understand a word of it. She began straightening out her now very wrinkled clothes and tying her hair back into it's original tight, professional looking bun. Ren followed her lead trying to calm his very much aroused body with little success, so he stood rather uncomfortably looking at the man who was the source of the interruption. The tall actor thought that this man looked nearly as uncomfortable as he, himself, felt- if that was possible.

Once Kyoko had fixed herself she faced the blond. **"What can I do for you, Mr. Davolt?" **she questioned him.

The man shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. **"Oh uh... Well... I- I uh…"**

"**What is it that you have to say?" **her voice came with more ferocity. Ren leaned back against the kitchen counter, content to watch the show.

"**That's… the President…" **but James was never able to finish because the door swung open once again to reveal President Belcourt accompanied by his booming laugh.

"**Have you told her the good news yet?" **the older man bellowed. Kyoko stepped forward clearly annoyed. **"He was in just the middle of speaking it," **she replied.

"**Good. I'll go make the announcement then." **He turns to walk out, but the woman stops him.

"**What announcement?" **she asked.

"**That you're getting married of course," **he stated.

Kyoko nearly lost her footing. **"What?" **was all the managed to croak out.

"**I'll be announcing yours and young Mr. Davolt's engagement tonight. I'm sorry for telling you both on such short notice, but this really must be done tonight. It's the perfect set up."**

Kyoko was blazing. She was fighting not to scream at the man, but her voice seethed venom. **"There will be no announcement. You have no right to do this without even discussing it with me before hand. I do not want to marry. Besides that, this is my children's birthday party which we moved to this night specifically so that you could attend. It is about them tonight. Even if I had agreed to this, the timing is inappropriate. You have no right to intrude like this."** She never once broke eye contact with him.

The older man took one slow, threatening step toward her. His face was hard and murderous. His voice spoke to her now in a low, menacing Japanese. "I have the right to do whatever I please. Ms Honey Belcourt would do well to remember that," his voice became slightly less hard**. "Though you make a good point about the children… Another time then. This will give you time to think it over," **he turns to James, **"and the two of you will have time to get to know each other better."** The malicious grin that now characterized his face made all three young people shiver.

It was only now that President Belcourt noticed the tall man leaning on the kitchen counter. **"Who are you?" **he asked none to sweetly.

The tall man stood and strode over to the president in order to shake his hand. He then proceeded to speak in a broken French. **"My name Ren Hizuri. Mistress and I was talk about her hiring I here."**

The older man raised his eyebrows. **"You want to work here?"**

Ren paused before answering as if he were thinking about what to say. **"Yes," **he paused again. **"I is traveling home to Japan to see sister, so need money."**

The graying man nodded. **"I understand. I'm sure my daughter would take good care of you,"** he turns to James, **"unless… do you mind having a man working with your fiance, James?"**

James eyes were met with four hopeful ones and he found that he could do nothing but nod. **"I'm fine with it." **As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kyoko's smile had become comparable to an angels and James almost regretted having said it. He was almost certain his heart had skipped a beat. The blond had only been around this woman a few times, and he had thought of her as a happy person. She always smiled. However now it seemed that the smiles he had before witnessed were just polite grins. Only now did she seem truly joyous. Who was this man that could coax such a response from her? What about that scene that James was still not quite over? In his mind's eye he saw them again, woven around each other as if they were one being, inseparable. The woman there was so different than the one that now stood before him, but she was the same. He had seen the transformation with his own eyes; there was no denying it.

The picture of her remained in his mind as the president said something about saying good bye to his grandchildren and led James out of the kitchen. The young businessman hardly heard him. Now his head was full of that picture, and he wished desperately that the man holding her had been him instead of this stranger.

And with that wish James sealed his fate. He fell in love with her.

* * *

No sooner had the door closed behind them than she turned on him.

"What are you doing?" the woman demanded.

Ren only shrugged in that American way of his. "I want to work here. I know I'm no good in the kitchen, but I can a wait tables or act as a host, or if you like," he knelt down in front of her, taking her hand as he did so, "I could act as your own personal butler." He looked at her meaningfully as he brought her hand to his lips.

Kyoko jerked her hand back, blushing crimson. She turned away from him. "Aren't you already working on a movie right now? You don't need to come here to work. You'd be exhausted and then you wouldn't be able to act properly."

The tall man stood, allowing a light chuckle to escape him. "I can come here when the I'm not working on the movie, and I promise not to overwork myself. Besides this could help my acting. You could help me if I have trouble with any part of it and this way you could ensure that I'm eating properly," he said coming up behind her and pulling her into him. "Aside from all that," he whispered, "this gives us more time to be together."

Ren's warm breath on her ear made Kyoko shiver, but she couldn't argue with his logic. She turned her up head toward him in such a cute manner that Ren couldn't help but laugh. It made him think of Maria when she was still very young.

"You promise you will take care of yourself?" she asked. Kyoko's eyes were so trusting; Ren just smiled. "I promise."

The lean woman turned to embrace Ren, resting her head against his firm chest and drawing strength from him. When she spoke it was nearly inaudible, "What about my getting married?"

Ren frowned as he looked down at the top of her head. He hated these times when Kyoko felt that she couldn't face him. He held her tighter. "Do you want to marry that guy?"

The woman's head jerked up. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "but I can't disobey my father…" Her head dropped once again.

There was a pained silence. Ren knew there were lots of things she wasn't telling him, but with that kind of look on her face he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. Instead he just drew her closer and kissed the top of her head, willing her to smile once more. "Don't worry," he told her while stroking her hair tenderly, "I'll take care of you; you and your children."

Kyoko looked back up at him, her eyes full of hope. She didn't know what he would do or how it was possible, but she believed him. If it was Ren then he could do it. Definitely.

Kyoko smiled brightly at him before moving away slowly. "I'd better get out there. I'd look like a horrible mother if I missed my own children's birthday party."

Just before she reached the door Ren let slip the question that had been bugging him since he had first seen her that afternoon. "Kyoko, who is the father?"

The petite woman only laughed and walked back over to him. "Bend down," she said.

Ren looked at her curiously, but he obeyed. Glancing up at her, he found that she seemed to be inspecting his hair. Suddenly a cute grin came across her face. "I knew it," she said. "You do have blond roots."

The very surprised actor blinked at her in confusion. "Kyoko, are you trying to make a dumb blond joke?"

The woman leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "No, but why did you never tell me you weren't full-blood Japanese?"

Ren straightens. "I was going to tell you everything about that when you returned to Japan." The atmosphere of the room suddenly went sour.

"Oh…" was all Kyoko could manage to say.

Ren, trying to save the situation, questioned her. "I still don't see how my hair color has anything to do with who the father of your children is."

Kyoko smiled at him. "It's just that I had always wondered where Marie got that blond hair from. Now I get it." Smiling, she turned back toward the door to leave.

Ren was absolutely stunned, so stunned that his mouth hung open and he seemed incapable of motion even to blink. Then just as quickly as the paralysis had come, it passed and he sprinted to Kyoko, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. In his excitement he nearly knocked the breath out of her; his kisses falling on her cheeks were quick and full of love. He held her tightly.

"They're ours? Really?" he questioned her. She nodded in return. "There was never anyone else," she said. This started a whole new round of kisses.

After a moment he came to rest his forehead against hers, staring into her honey colored eyes. "I love you," was all he could manage to say. He was to elated for words. "I love you too," she replied, the same joy showing itself on her face.

They stood like that for some minutes, simply gazing at each other. Reluctantly Kyoko pulled away from him. "I'd better go. Our children's seventh birthday is a pretty big deal."

As she turned and opened the door she could feel Ren's smile on her back, and it gave her strength.

* * *

Most wouldn't have noticed the difference, but Kuon saw it. He had managed to escape conversation and was sitting in the corner observing others as was his custom, and when his mother finally emerged from the kitchen he witnessed a momentary angelic smile that he had only ever seen a few times before. That was always when the siblings had done something special for her.

The smile toned down almost immediately as if his mother had put a mask on, but her joy was impossible to miss. She spoke with many people; the neighbors, the children, and even a few of the reporters. However, none but Kuon even considered that this was not out of a spirit of celebration. Something had happened, and he wanted to know what.

Kuon didn't miss it when the tall man from this afternoon emerged otherwise unnoticed from the kitchen roughly five minutes after his mother. He saw when the man went to save one horribly confused foreigner from a table of especially crude French speakers where even a native Frenchman would have trouble understanding the terminology, and as the two excused themselves and receded through the front door Kuon, for the second time today, felt the need to punch that man in the face. _What had this stranger done to his mother?_


	7. Chapter 7

Something was off. Yashiro could sense it. The atmosphere around Ren having changed from one of total elation to dark and brooding in a matter of seconds was a dead give away. The manager had rarely ever seen Ren actually show any real emotion at all. His face was always indifferent or politely smiling. This could hardly be said of him now. He appeared completely dejected and somewhat stunned, as if he had just been informed of a death and was in denial about it. This was a drastic change from the giddy expression that had characterized the tall actor's face only moments before.

Just as Yashiro opened his mouth to ask Ren what on earth was going on the tall man disappeared. The manager spun inn a circle in search of his ward only to catch a glimpse of his back as he entered a convenience store.

"What on earth is he doing?" Yashiro sighed. He was tired. His brain was fried from the grammatical horror he had endured while Ren had taken over thirty minutes to fetch a hand bag which he did not even find. Yashiro just wanted to go home, or at least back to the hotel. He didn't know haw much more of this he could handle. Ren's mood swings were giving him whip lash.

A few minutes passed before Ren emerged from the store again attempting to open a small package that he had presumably just bought. The young manager trudged over to Ren as if he were a zombie. Perhaps he could have been one; his brain after having been reduced to goo was leaking out his ears. However, Zombie Yashiro reverted to the original version, his curiosity pricked when he saw what Ren had purchased. He nearly fainted as he watched the tall man take out a cigarette, light it, and take one long draw. Tsuruga Ren didn't smoke! At least that's what Yashiro had thought. He knew that Ren smoked when he had acted as BJ, but Ren never smoked. Never. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Ren ignored Yashiro's stunned face as he continued his trek back to the hotel. In fact he ignored everything. The nicotine was probably the only thing keeping him sane long enough to get back. He hardly took notice of anything until they arrived that their destination where he was forced to put out his cigarette. He glanced down at the open carton. That had been his fifth in the course of their 45 minute walk. No wonder Yashiro looked so troubled. Ren hadn't even noticed until now.

The actor sighed. He had better watch himself. It would get pretty bad if word got around that he was a heavy smoker. Ren's squeaky clean reputation would be ruined. He stamped put the cigarette butt and headed straight for his room before Yashiro could get up the nerve to ask many questions.

Once inside he locked the door and slumped against it, his hand running through his hair. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. It had really hit him on the way back to the hotel.

'I'm a father,' Ren couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. That seemed to final, to definite. When he had learned the truth from Kyoko he had been so happy that she hadn't been with another man that his brain totally overlooked the fact that he now had three seven year old children. Now it hit him like a load of bricks. He walked as a man condemned to the large bed and allowed himself to collapse onto it. What was he supposed to do now? He had told Kyoko he would take care of them, but how was he supposed to do that?

Furthermore it seemed different now that he knew these people were his own flesh and blood, his family. It had become even more important. He recalled his darling daughter's upset face; the face her grandfather had induced. Ren's body shook with rage. What had this man done to them? How dare he harm Ren's adorable children! … Ren closed his eyes laughing bitterly. "I really am a father," somehow saying it like that brought closure to the situation as if this was the way it was meant to be. The dark headed man turned to the clock sitting on the bedside table. 9:52. It would be about lunch time on America's west coast. Ren picked up the phone and dialed the number that he hadn't cared to remember for a long time.

* * *

Kuu Hizuri rushed to shut up the ringing coming from the den. "Who uses a landline phone anymore?" The blond man was somewhat upset that his midday feeding had been interrupted. He finally reached the phone. "Only a few people even have this number," he sighed and picked up the ringing monster. "What is it?" he barked into the receiver.

"Dad?"

Kuu nearly dropped the phone. "Kuon? Wha-" he was unable to finish.

"I have a question." Hearing the tone of his son's voice Kuu managed to regain his composure. "Of course. What do you need?"

The older man heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "What did you do when you found out that you were a father?"

Kuu must have heard wrong; he must have. There was no other explanation. Still he hesitated. "You just asked me what I did when I found out that your mother was pregnant?"

"No , I'm asking what you did when it really hit you that you were a father. Unless those two times are the same."

Kuu was silent for about thirty seconds. "Kuon, what happened?"

He could hear his son's resistance through the device. "Nothing happened," he defended. "I had just wondered, but never mind. Don't worry about it."

Kuu, desperate to keep the boy from backing out, spoke up, "No, no. It's fine. I'll tell you. You are right. Those are different things. I didn't realize that I was a father until the day I first saw you. I mean I knew that I was. I had been with Julie for the entire nine months that she was pregnant, but it wasn't until I saw you that I really understood it. There's a great sense of responsibility it that realization; a desire to protect and care for. It's a very powerful feeling, knowing you would do anything for them; even what you wouldn't do for the woman you love."

The line was silent as the young man seemed to be taking in what his father had said. Finally he laughed almost bitterly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Kuu blinked in surprise. "Kuon?"

"It's nothing, dad. Thanks for the help. Bye."

"Bye," and he was gone leaving his father totally speechless. As fast as he could, Kuu dialed a new number into the phone his food completely forgotten. It seemed to ring forever. Finally some one picked up. "Lory, what is my son up to?"

* * *

**That's it for now. Short chapter. I'm going to be starting a job soon so I'm not sure that I'll be able to write much if at all. I'll try to update this story more before I have to start. Sorry. Thanks for the support thus far. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been forever since I've updated this. I'm a bit rusty. Please tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Kyoko was up before the sun the following morning. That night she slept better than she had in years. The smile refused to wipe itself off her face as she crept past her children's bedrooms and descended the stairs from their living quarters. _Ren was back._ She couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since she had seen him last night he had totally taken over her mind. Today was definitely going to be a good day, especially since President Belcourt left the country that night after the party and wouldn't be back for at least three months. That gave Ren and her time to figure things out.

When Kyoko reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see her second-eldest son standing on a chair pulling streamers from the ceiling and stuffing them in a bag. When the young boy heard his mother enter the room he turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kyoko laughed. "I should be asking you that. It's nearly 5:30 in the morning. I know you tend to be an early riser -'_Just like his father'-_ but this is ridiculous. You didn't have to come help clean up." The slender woman moved toward the banner and began taking it down. "I told you that I would clean it all up in the morning."

Kuon just shrugged. "You have to get the restaurant ready by 9:00, right?" he asked. "I know you normally get up at 7:00 to do just that. This morning there's a lot of extra work so I thought I'd help. Besides I couldn't really sleep anyway."

Kyoko looked over at her young son in concern. "What's this? You are way to young to be having sleeping problems. What's bothering you?"

The boy yawned as he pulled the last streamer from the wall and moved to get down from the chair causing it to screech is protest. Kyoko watched him as he silently picking up trash in the floor that soon joined the used streamers in the garbage bag. She knew as a wise mother not to press him. Kuon told her everything eventually if she didn't pressure him. That's just the way he was, unlike his brother who always tried to hide his mischief.

The woman walked over to put the trash she had collected into the bag that Kuon held open for her. As she turned away to peel more tape off the wall she had just come from Kuon finally spoke. "Mama," he began.

"Yes?" the young mother inclined her head to the boy as she struggled with an extremely sticky piece of tape that had somehow managed to split itself into several small pieces and was refusing to come off the wall.

"Who is that man that was in the kitchen with you last night?"

At that moment the tape finally came loose and Kyoko fell flat on her back. She lay there for a moment just trying to compose her thoughts. _How could he have noticed? Ren made sure to leave the kitchen well after her so that no one would suspect anything weird. _Then Kyoko remembered who she was thinking about. Kuon rarely missed anything. He made a hobby of observing people. He would notice. Kuon's worried voice above her brought Kyoko back to the present. She opened her eyes to find her son standing over her with a worried expression on his face. She sat up, reaching up to pet his hair and laughed. "That tape sure got the best of me," she told him smiling. "Now what were you saying about a man in the kitchen?"

Seeing that his mother was fine Kuon didn't hesitate. "The man that we met yesterday on the street that Marie attached herself to, I saw him come out of the kitchen a little after you did last night at the party. Do you know him? I mean, did you know him before Marie brought him here yesterday?"

Kyoko tried to smile good naturedly. "Yes, I did," she replied, getting up and going back to the wall as if the answer to her son's questions was of no consequence. "We are actually old friends from before you guys were born. It was nice to see him again."

Kuon fought the yawn rising in his throat with little success. "So -yawn- you two were just in the kitchen talking?"

Kyoko was lucky that her back was to her son or he would have seen her blush crimson. _Well not 'just' talking… _she thought. But her not quite seven year old son didn't need to know _those_ details. "We were catching up," she replied. _That was true._

When Kuon yawned again Kyoko took advantage of it. "That's the third or fourth yawn I've heard from you thus far," smiling, she walked over to him. "There isn't much left to do here. Why don't you go back to bed? Thank you for your help." She gave him her most winning smile. The boy was hesitant but after a few moments his sleepiness won out and he agreed.

Kyoko watched as her son turned the corner to the stairs. When she heard his bedroom door shut she let out a sigh and turned back to her work. She was going to have to be more careful until the right time came to tell them, much more careful.

* * *

It was a quiet day at LME. In fact it was almost to quiet. Usually the place was filled with some kind of marching band or Medieval court nobles or adventures in the Egyptian tombs, whatever President Lory Takarada most wanted to play pretend about on any given day. But not today. Today all was quiet. That is until a certain blond young lady came storming though the main lobby heading for the elevator with a handsome young man -that looked quite a lot like President Lory's aid- right on her heels. The sixteen year old was trying very hard to hide her frustration while Sebastian was as unreadable as ever. Once the elevator doors shut Maria let out a loud sigh of frustration. "I can't believe he's being such a big baby, pouting like this; it's not like I broke that stupid statue of his on purpose," she said. Sebastian chuckled softly. "Ms. Maria somehow I doubt that is what is upsetting the president."

"What else could it be?" The girl peered at the silent man questioningly. She knew him better than most, but he was still a mystery.

"Believe it or not your grandfather is a very busy man; it could be any number of things. He can be very childish, but that's what makes him charming." He looked at the blond teenager standing beside him. She had certainly grown into a beauty. He grinned at her ever so slightly, "I'd say that's a trait that runs in the family."

Maria wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered. He had definitely just called her childish, but he had also said that is was charming. Luckily she didn't have to think about it to long because just then the elevator doors opened.

The girl took the most direct possible route to President Takarada's office, the handsome aide not far behind her. She knocked on the door. "Grandpa?" No response. She knocked again. "Grandpa, it's Maria. I'm coming in." She turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Everything in the room was still. Still and silent. It was almost unnatural. The pair turned their attention to the desk stationed near the back wall of the room. There sat President Lory still as a statue looking very deep in thought about who knows what. Maria walked up to the older man. "Grandpa," she began. No response. "Grandpa," she repeated. Again there was no reaction. She waived her hand in front of his face. "Grandpa, are you okay?" The graying man acted as if no one had spoken to him.

Maria wrinkled her nose. She was beginning to get frustrated. She turned to the young aide standing nearby. "Sebastian! Do something!" she demanded. "What can I do that you can't, Miss?" he replied. Maria growled under her breath and turned back to her grandfather. "Grandpa! Come on, answer us," she pleaded. "What is all this about?"

Slowly the president's head began to turn until he was facing the young girl. For the first time Maria noticed it looked like there were tears in his eyes. He mumbled something but neither of the young people could make out what it was.

Maria spoke again, "Grandpa, please speak louder. We can't understand you."

"He.. He's gone…."

"What?" Maria said. "Who's gone?"

Suddenly and without warning the president stood nearly knocking Maria over. He began pacing wildly. "I'm afraid that boy has gone and gotten himself in trouble." Maria stared at her grandfather in total confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The president paid no attention to focused on his thoughts. "Sebastian! Get me five tickets to Paris as soon as possible. Tonight is preferable, but I want to leave no later that tomorrow morning. O! and get Kuu Hizuri on the phone." "Yes, sir," said Sebastian and he was gone. Maria was beyond confused. "Grandpa, what is going on?" "Pack your bags, dear. We're going to France."


End file.
